


We'll Kiss More

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Cas has a very important question to ask, and it has to be a perfect night.





	

"Dean, I have to make dinner." Cas said suddenly.

"Why is that?" Dean asked. He set down his book and turned to face Cas, where he was standing nervously in the kitchen.

"I have to. What will you eat?" Cas said. Dean scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Cas suspiciously.

"Well, why don't you make some pasta, and I'll make the sauce-"

"No! I have to." Cas insisted.

"Well... Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"I... I think so. I think that would be acceptable." Cas said

"Why does it have to be acceptable Cas? Can I make a pie? Cause that would make me really happy, to make us a pie." Dean said.

"It would make you happy to make dinner too." Cas said quietly.

"Yes, it would. Is that ok?" Dean asked.

"No, I have to. You can... Make pie." Cas said.

"Alright. Well, I'll make a pie while you make the sauce, and we can help each other if we need to, ok?"

"Ok. Can you go to the grocery store and get the ingredients?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I can. You want the spiral pasta?" Dean asked.

"Get what you want." Cas said quickly.

"Well... I'm a fan of the spiral pasta too, so I think I'll get that." Dean said. Cas nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll await your arrival back in an hour." Cas said. Dean saluted and Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Nevermind, that's- it's a- thing. I'm going, I'll be back in an hour." Dean promised.

* * *

"Just as it hit an hour and ten minutes, Dean pushed through the door with the grocery bags.

"Cas? I'm sorry I'm late, there was a long line at the store. Where are you?" Dean called. Cas appeared from the bathroom, hair wet and soapy still, towel around his waist. His hurt foot was raised daintily off the floor.

"I was trying to wash it." Cas said.

"It's ok, you just missed a spot. Let me help you." Dean said. Cas nodded and they went back to the bathroom, where Cas sank back into the bath water.

"So, why are you washing your hair?" Dean asked, picking up the cup on the edge of the tub. He tilted Cas' head back and scooped up some water, then poured it through his hair gently. Cas practically purred, before realizing he still hadn't answered.

"It was dirty." He lied. Dean stopped washing for a moment, but went back to it before Cas could say anything else.

* * *

"So, just pour the sauce in the meat now. Yeah, whole thing." Dean instructed. He was filling his pie crust, while Cas tended to the pasta sauce on the stove.

"Just stir it real good and add some salt. Not too much, just about the same amount that went in the pasta water." Dean said. Cas nodded dutifully and did as Dean said perfectly, making Dean smile.

"You're doing great! Now just put that lid over it and we'll let it cook until the pasta is done." Dean said. Cas again nodded and did as Dean had instructed, then went to check on his pie.

"Top crust is going on, then it'll cook while we eat. We'll have a lovely apple pie in no time." Dean said. Cas ignored him and went to their room.

"Cas, what are you up to?" Dean asked.

"Make the pie please." Cas said, shutting the door.

He could hear Dean sigh and knew he was confused, but he had to do things right. It wasn't going to be right unless he got dressed right. So, against his own wishes, he pulled out his suit. It was still unwrinkled, and so he started to strip his own clothes to put it on.

First went the unbearable, too tight pants, next the white button up with the too close collar. To finish, the suit jacket that made him sweat, and the shiny, uncomfortable shoes. But one shoe didn't fit over his ankle brace. He took them both off. The tie, that was what Dean said was the "finishing touch". He took out his blue tie and tied it, probably the right way, then looked around.

The ring. He picked up his normal pants and dug into the pocket. There it was. He slid it into his suit pocket, and looked himself over. He looked nice, just like characters in books did when they got married.

"Dean?" Cas called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come in here please." Cas said. He heard the oven door shutting, squeaking like always, then the timer beeping. Then, footsteps. Cas' heart suddenly pounded in his chest.

"What is- it. Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Y-You don't like it?!"

"No, no, hey, I do. You look great, I just... What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I need you to please get dressed as well." Cas said, as calmly as possible. He could hear himself starting to him, and he couldn't make it stop.

"Hey, hey, hey, deep breath. Play mirror. Come on, mirror me." Dean said.

So he did. He mirrored Dean for a few minutes, until his breaths were more steady. The stove timer interrupted.

"You know your tie is backwards." Dean smiled.

"I didn't know." Cas said.

"It is. How about you go drain the pasta and turn off the stove, while I get dressed, ok?" Dean said. Cas nodded. That sounded like a good plan.

As he poured the pasta into the strainer, he could hear Dean muttering to himself. He must have been very confused. That was good though. He didn't know what was going on.

Cas turned off the stove and removed the lid from the sauce pan. Steam erupted from underneath, and Cas leaned back to avoid it. He had to hurry and put the food on plates before Dean came out.

He proceeded to do just that, setting out cups of water, their plates, and silverware, just as Dean finished getting dressed. He looked perfect.

"Please, sit." Cas said eagerly.

"Cas, why are you doing all this?" Dean asked, taking his seat at the table.

"You'll see later." Cas said, flapping his hands before sitting down.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't want pie." Dean said, scraping his plate for leftover filling. Cas' own stomach turned and he looked away.

"I-I have to- have something. To ask you." Cas stuttered. He hummed a little, as Dean slowly put down his silverware.

"What- what is it?" Dean asked quietly.

"I... Can't." Cas said, horrified. His ticks were starting to take over. The humming had started, and his hands wanted to flap around. Dean reached over the table and grabbed them both.

"Cas, ask me." He said breathlessly.

So he did. He pulled the ring from his pocket and slid down on the floor, then kneeled in front of Deans chair. His eyes flicked over Deans face and he realized Dean looked like he was going to cry. His hands started to flap.

"Dean, marry me!"

Cas stuck the plastic ring out towards Dean and looked up. Dean took it with shaking hands and a laugh bubbled from his throat.

"I-It's so small." Dean said quietly.

"It doesn't fit?!" Cas said, devastated.

No, hey, it's ok. I'll find a way to wear it. I promise." Dean said.

"So you will?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas. I'll marry you." Dean smiled.

Something in Cas broke. He felt overjoyed, but he started crying, and Dean helped him up off the floor to sit in his lap. He hugged him close, and Cas cried, just staring at Deans face.

"I want to kiss you Cas. Can I kiss you?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said, wiping his face of tears. Dean kissed him thoroughly, right on the lips, and Cas slowly relaxed against him.

"We've only been dating a few months... And we're getting married." Dean said in astonishment.

"We're getting married." Cas parroted, smiling at Dean.

"Married, married, married."

"Yes! Married!" Dean said happily.

"Oh- oh I have to call Sam. And you have to call Gabriel and Michael." Dean reminded him. Cas nodded.

"I will. Let's kiss more." Cas said. Dean laughed and sat back in his chair.

"Ok, we'll kiss more."


End file.
